


Angel

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angel!Niall, Drabble, LITERALLY, M/M, Mortal!Zayn, Niall is such an angel, Zayn is a human, but he's still a minx, ziall, ziall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an angel and Zayn can't let him go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

"I can't stay for very much longer, my love." The blue-eyed beauty spoke softly to Zayn. Zayn pouted, pulling Niall's bare body closer to him.

 

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Zayn mumbled, peppering kisses along the blonde-haired boy's jawline. Niall let out a giggly sigh, "Because I am immortal and you are mortal. We've been over this a hundred thousand times. If we do this forever, you'll grow older and I'll be forever young."

 

"Make me an Angel like you, then!" Zayn pleaded, capturing Niall's blue eyes with his soft, pleading brown ones.

 

"I would have to kill you, and that is not something I will _ever_ do."

 

"I'll kill myself then." Zayn urged, pantomiming stabbing himself.

 

Niall let out a cry of distress, grabbing the pantomimed knife out of Zayn's fingers and tossing it away.

 

"Let's just have fun, we're running out of time!" Niall pleaded, capturing Zayn's lips. Zayn let out a soft moan, grabbing the back of Niall's neck.

 

"You're way too good at distractions, my angel." Zayn groaned before climbing on top of Niall's slender frame.

 

"I know- _ooh-"_


End file.
